Orla Lilli Sparklegem Timbers I
Orla is a gnome cleric of the school of Necromancy and is ranked 48th in the Knights of Enigma.She is a classed as a Defensive Fighter. Description Appearance Orla Lilli Sparklegem Timbers I is small even for a gnome.She is paler than most rock gnomes and has bright hazel eyes.Her hair is a shade of black that is usually seen in one or two buns.When her hair is down is long enough to reach her lower back.Usually the buns in her hair have pencils and paint brushes poking out of them.She wears large glasses that seem a little too big. She usually wears a dark dress with a white collar, with old black boots.Her clothes typically have the logo of the knights of engima embroidered onto them, unless they are in disguise.She is also usually seen carrying a large notebook, with the images of a dragon designed on the front.On her back is large backpack where she carries various books Personality Orla is quiet and polite when you first meet her.An intellectual she prefers the company of her books,She always wants to find a new book to read, and any spare moment she has, she usually spends reading a book.In particular she is usually seen reading a book whilst walking, and usually gracefully ducks and weaves through a crowd, even when focused on a book.When not reading a book she can always be seen writing or drawing anything she feels is important. However those who get to know her more realise that whilst she is book smart, she lacks everyday knowledge.Infact her most noticeable aspect of her personality is her belief in dragons.She gets particularly animated whilst discussing about them, so much so that some people are put off by her childlike enthusiasm for creatures that are largely believed to not exist. Orla like that of a child, can be naive, having been fooled or deceived various times.However she has a strong sense of right or wrong, and will try to get her teammates focused on their assigned tasks. She has been seen to get upset very easily, such as when Void insulted her thesis on Dragons, saying it was a "nice work of fiction" causing her to leave the tavern in tears.However her childlike innocence, makes her seen as adorable to some individuals such as tiefling Cleric Dinarei. Biography Before Joining the Knights of Enigma Orla grew up (name of town).The youngest of 5 children and the only girl, Orla found from a early age that she was different to the rest of family.Her family known for their strength and their prowess with an axe due their Lumber business, Orla much preferred the academics.Naturally smart, Orla read books quickly and spent a large amount of her childhood absorbed in a good book.This somewhat isolated herself from her activity family, and wasn't uncommon for her brothers to poke fun at her and pick on her for her interest in books. One day, a travelling bard came to her hometown and sang tales about legendary powerful dragons.This inspired Orla, and began her unnerving fascination with the mythical creatures.This only isolated herself further from her family and she began to be referred to as the "Crazy gnome" due to her seemingly unrealistic research. Soon many of the children and even her own brothers mercilessly bullied her, sometimes laughing at her, destroying her notes, or even throwing stones at her.As such whilst she had books. Orla had a very lonely childhood. Romantically, Orla has little experience.However her first experience with love,has made Orla rather unsure about relationships with others.This is because Orla was once asked out on a date by another gnome who she liked, Excited, put more effort into her appearance and waited to meet her date, however after hours of waiting, she found the gnome in question had been dared to do so by his friends. As she got older, she began to be interested in the study of magic, and decided to study a school of magic.However due to her reputation, almost all the schools of magic refused to teach her.The less popular school of Necromancy however, accepted Orla.One of the top students, Orla thrived in the learning environment, and would have been the perfect student if it hadn't been for her research into dragons.Whilst studying she wrote a thesis on the existence of dragons, that whilst published, her findings were discredited, and her book is largely seen as a fiction.This of course saddened Orla immensely. Orla eventually returned home, hoping her newfound prowess in magic would impress her family and make them proud of her.Instead they were disgusted in her choice of school of magic, and her reputation in the town only became worse.Her father and mother, even tried to marry her into another gnome family. Having been tired of staying in a family where she was treated like a hindrance, Orla decided to join the Knights of Enigma, in hopes of learning more about the world, to earn some respect from her family and to prove of the existence of dragons. Joining the Knights of Engima In order to join the knight s of Enigma, Orla had to go through a initiation to judge her rank within the organisation.In a fighting pit overlooked by important figures within the Knights of Enigma.Orla had to fight a Vanth one on one. Terrified, Orla spent a lot of the battle trying to keep a distance from the creature, attacking it whilst she moved in particular damaging it with the spell Thunder spell, so she could run away and still attack.However the Vanth quickly got within melee of Orla and after dealing a fair amount of damage to the creature.Orla was knocked unconscious. Waking up in the infirmary,Orla was saddened by what she believed had been a poor performance.She later found that she had achieved rank 48 and had been determined to be a defensive fighter.Initially saddened by what she thought was a low ranking, Orla was glad she had been accepted by the organisation and was had Handler Mathias assigned to her.Looking back, Orla wished she had spent less time running away and more time attacking the creature with more powerful spells. Relationships Maurice Orla regards her fellow gnome as a rather interesting individual.Sometimes concerned with his drinking habits, She is largely impressed by his martial prowess.She also likes him as he isn't dismissive of her study into dragons.She tries to look after the gnome when he passes out from drinking.She also takes what he says fairly seriously, which Maurice sometimes uses to his advantage to trick the naive younger gnome. All in all, Maurice to Orla is like a uncle figure. Bastion Felrock A member of the group, the human has been very kind to Orla, and has even complimented her thesis.Due to his attitude towards her, Orla has developed a crush on the human cleric.Though despite her readings she is unsure how to behave around him and is sometimes stares at him in a daze, such as when she is admiring him. She is not sure how to deal with this crush. As such Bastion is one of Orla's favourite members of the group. Dinarei The tiefling cleric and Orla have a very nice friendship. Dinarei upon meeting Orla, claimed that she would hurt anyone who made her cry, as Void had upset Orla upon meeting the two tieflings.Dinarei and Orla quickly became friends, and white tiefling would accompany Orla on her various trips to the library. as well as make sure she didn't walk into someone when she was absorbed in a book. As the only other female, Orla finally managed to have a girl talk with a friend, which is something she as always wanted to have. The tiefling seems to treat Orla like she is younger and is protective of the small gnome.Orla whilst being significantly older than the tiefling, doesn't mind this, and seems glad to have a friend she can talk to. Void Orla and Void aren't the closest of team mates.Upon meeting, the black tiefling insulted her thesis causing her to cry.This relationship has only been made worse, when Orla called out "Have you got a library card?" when she spotted the warlock stealing books from the library. She appreciates the fact that he likes books, however they aren't particularly very close. Character Information Stats